Akai Tsuki
by Chinatsu Ichihara
Summary: Malam yang buruk akan datang. Jangan pernah keluar di malam hari jika angin bertiup kencang, burung gagak berterbangan di langit, dan bulan berwarna merah. Jika kau tetap berada di luar, kau akan bertemu pria bermata merah menyala yang akan menjadi MALAIKAT KEMATIAN MU.
1. Chapter 1

**Akai Tsuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *yang pasti bukan punya saya* **

**Main Pair : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru, and many others**

**Warning : BL,YAOI,boyXboy,gaje,miss typo/s,AU, EYD yang berantakan, Dll**

**Author : Cinatsu Ichihara**

**HAPPY READING ALL **

Chapter 1: MINE

.

.

.

.

Malam yang buruk akan datang. Jangan pernah keluar di malam hari jika angin bertiup kencang, burung gagak berterbangan di langit, dan bulan berwarna merah. Jika kau tetep berada di luar, kau akan bertemu pria bermata merah menyala yang akan menjadi MALAIKAT KEMATIAN MU.

(0)0(0)

"_Nii-Chan_, kamu dimana?" Teriak seorang remaja laki-laki sambil berlari memasuki sebuah rumah mewah.

"_Nii-Chan_ ada di kamar Naru!" Jawab seseorang dengan berteriak juga.

Remaja laki-laki yang di panggil Naru itu pun segera menghampiri pemilik suara dengan semangat ke arah kamar orang yang di panggilnya kakak. Dengan tidak sabaran remaja bersurai pirang bak matahari itu pun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar sang kakak dengan mendobrak pintunya. Saat ia sudah berada di kamar sang kakak remaja itu lalu memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat.

"_Nii-Chan_, Naru kangen. Kenapa Nggak jemput Naru di bandara sih?!" Tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi gembulnya.

"Ahahahahah. Gomen Naru-Chan, _Nii-chan_ lagi sibuk." Jawab seorang remaja pria bersurai merah tersebut dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Bhuu_… Nii-Chan_ udah enggak sayang Naru lagi nih~~ " kata Naruto

"Aduh Naru, _Nii-Chan_ sayang banget kok sama Naru. Jadi jangan bilang gitu dong !"

"Iya iya Naru percaya kok. Kalau gitu Naru mau ke kamar dulu ya"

"Iya. Kamu masih ingat letak kamarmu kan?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Ya ingat lah kak."

"Ya sudahlah. Selamat istirahat Naru-Chan"

"Ya _Nii-Chan_" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

Namikaze ,19:00 p.m

"Hoaamm~"

Naruto bangun dengan malas dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu sambil menyeret kakinya ia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual rutinnya, Naruto cepat-cepat memakai baju dan langsung turun ke lantai satu. Sesampainya di lantai satu, Naruto menuju ke ruang makan keluarga. Di sana terlihat Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Tatapan matanya terlihat tajam, dahinya berkerut tipis seperti sedang berpikir keras. Naruto pun menghampiri _Nii-Chan_ nya.

"_Nii-Chan_!" panggil Naruto pelan.

**Kyuubi POV**

"…-Chan, _Nii-Chan_, _Nii-Chan_!"

Aku tersentak pelan saat mendengar panggilan itu dan ada tangan mungil yang mengguncang pelan bahuku.

"Ah.. eh Na-naru ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil sedikit tergagap saat melihat adiknya berada di samping kirinya.

"Mouu~~. _Nii-Chan_ kok Naru di cuekin terus sih dari tadi!" kata Naru sambil mem-_pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Ah… Naru Gomennasai! _Nii-Chan_ tadi cuma banyak pikiran kok. _Nii-Chan_ benar-benar nggak bermaksud buat cuekin Naru kok, bener deh!" Kata ku dengan panik.

Aduh gawat nih, kalo sampai Naru tahu aku bener-bener cuekin dia, dia bakalan marah besar.Aku melihat Naru sudah sedikit tenang. Kali ini semoga saja ia benar-benar percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Ya sudah, kali ini Naru maafin _Nii-Chan_ deh."

"Eh. Benar Naru? Naru mau Maafin _Nii-Chan _?"

"Iya benar. Tapi memangnya _Nii-Chan_ lagi mikirin apa sih?"

"Ah emm anno etto se-sebenarnya _Nii-Chan_ lagi mikirin soal…"

"Soal?"

"Eh… e-enggak kok. A-ah oh iya kamu ngapain malam-malam begini keluyuran ?" Tanya ku mengalihkan topic membicaraan.

"Oh iya ya tadi kan Naru ke sini mau cari makan. Habisnya dari tadi siang Naru belum makan apa-apa sih."

"Ya sudah, karena _Kaa-chan _dan _Tou-chan _enggak pulang untuk beberapa hari. Dan berhubung _Nii-chan _lagi malas masak. Jadi,kamu makan ramen instan aja ya?!"

"Ha'i _Nii-Chan_."

**Kyuubi POV off**

Naruto pun mulai memanaskan air dan menunggu beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya menyeduh ramen instannya. Setelah matang, Naruto pun duduk di depan kakak nya. Sambil memakan ramen instan nya, diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan kakaknya yang mulai terhanyut dengan pikirannya kembali sambil menampakkan seringai tipisnya

Pagi yang cerah datang kembali. Di pagi ini Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk.

"Yosha. Semua barang sudah siap waktunya pergi!" serunya dengan semangat.

Naruto pun keluar kamar sambil menggendong tas nya di bahu kirinya sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja makan. Dapat ia lihat Kyuubi sang kakak sedang menyiap kan makan dan menata piring-piring di atas meja makan. Bau harum miso yang baru di letakkan Kyuubi di atas meja dapat tercium oleh indra penciuman Naruto.

"Ohayou _Nii-Chan_ !"

"Ah ohayou Naru. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Sangat nyenyak, sampai-sampai rasanya Naru nggak mau bangun dari tempat tidur." Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Sekalian aja tidak usah bangun." Kata Kyuubi cuek.

"Mou~~ _Nii-Chan Hidoii…_" Jawab Naru sambil mempout kan bibir sewarna cherry nya.

"Hmm" Jawab Kyuubi sambil meletakkan menu sarapan di hadapan Naruto.

Setelah percakapan tadi, yang terdengar selanjutnya hanyalah sentingan garpu dan piring. Setelah selasai sarapan Naruto pun langsung pergi dengan terburu-buru. Kyuubi pun hanya bengong di buatnya.

"_Nii-Chan, _Naru pergi dulu ya!" Seru Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hmm"

Malam sebelumnya

Namikaze Mansion, 23.00 p.m

Kyuubi Room.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam terlihat di balkon kamar milik Kyuubi. Dengan mata merahnya yang menyala di kegelapan malam dan di samping seekor burung gagak yang bersandar tenang di bahu kirinya. Bayangan hitam itu berdiri di depan pintu geser berlapis kaca dengan gorden putih yang terlihat transparan, ia menatap datar seorang Kyuubi yang sedang tertidur pulas di kasurnya. Bayangan hitam itu perlahan mulai melangkah ke dalam kamar. Pintu geser yang semula tertutup itu perlahan mulai terbuka, angin malam yang cukup dingin mulai memasuki kamar Kyuubi dan membuat pemuda manis itu merasa sedikit mengigil dan ia pun semakin mengeratkan selimut nya untuk menghalangi angin yang membuatnya kedinginan.

Bayangan hitam bermata merah menyala itu terus berjalan perlahan ke dalam kamar kyuubi. Sesampainya di samping ranjang Queen size Kyuubi, bayangan itu hanya menatap datar Kyuubi, sampai akhirnya tangan bayangan hitam itu terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Kyuubi. Merasa sedikit terganggu merasakan pipi kanannya dingin, Kyuubi pun membuka matanya. Saat Kyuubi membuka matanya, ia mendapati pintu geser yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya terbuka lebar dengan gordennya yang berterbangan seolah menari di malam yang dingin mengikuti arah angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Kyuubi pun berdiri dan melangah untuk menutup pintu itu. Akan tetapi saat ia sampai di depan pintu itu,Kyuubi terpaku melihat bulan yang bersinar pada malam ini.

"Merah" gumam Kyuubi tak sadar.

Tiba-tiba angin yang berhembus menjadi sangat kencang dengan di ikuti puluhan burung gagak yang berterbangan di langit malam dengan latar belakang bulan merah yang entah kenapa membuat Kyuubi sedikit merinding ngeri. Tersadar dari lamunannya Kyuubi pun dengan cepat menutup pintu geser itu dan berbalik kearah ranjangnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tanpa di sadari Kyuubi atau siapapun sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan mata merah menyalannya menatap Kyuubi dari balik pohon yang tinggi yang ada di halaman belakang mansion Namikaze. Bibir nya terlihat menyunggingkan seringai tipis dan bergumam pelan.

"Mine"

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

author note:

hai minna-san. Ichi author baru di dunia per fanfictionan ini. Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata ya. Makasih buat Hiko-sensei yang udah dukung Ichi selama ini. Oke minna-san makasih udah baca cerita abal karya Ichi ini. Last….

Riview please

terimakasih, Chinatsu Ichihara


	2. Chapter 2

**Akai Tsuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto *****J*******

**Main Pair : ItaKyuu, SasuNaru.**

**Warning : BL,YAOI,boyXboy,gaje,miss typo/s,AU, EYD yang berantakan, Dll**

**Author : Cinatsu Ichihara**

**HAPPY READING ALL ****J****J****J**

Chapter 2: Meet You

.

.

.

.

AmiGo Café. Sunday 10.00 a.m.

Pagi ini Naruto mendatangi sebuah café yang bernama AmiGo Café. Café ini adalah tempat favorite berkumpulnya anak-anak muda yang seumuran dengan Naruto. Naruto datang ke café ini bukan untuk bersantai ria seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di dalam café ini. Hari ini Naruto sedang manunggu seseorang yang mengundangnya datang ke café ini. Setibanya di dalam café, mata Naruto berkeliaran ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan ia-pun menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk di dudukinya. Naruto mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan dengan sebuah meja kotak yang dilapis kaca dan dua kursi kayu yang indah, disampingnya ada kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke jalan raya. Naruto menyamankan dirinya di sana. Sambil menunggu temannya datang Naruto memesan secangkir kopi panas untuk menjadi teman menunggunya.

10 menit kemudian.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto-pun datang.

"Naru-_Chan _maaf aku telat." Kata Kiba dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Ck, kau tidak akan ku maafkan _inu_ dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sufiks _chan_!"

"Bhuu~~ Naru kau kejam sekali sih"

"Hmm." Jawab Naru cuek.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku traktir ramen di Ichiraku deh" bujuk kiba

"Oke, aku terima maaf mu. Tapi ramennya sepuluh mangkuk, oke?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai kecil

"O-oke deh, sepuluh mangkuk aja ya tidak lebih!?" jawab Kiba dengan sedikit tergagap. 'Tipis nih dompet.' Batin kiba miris.

"Sip."

"Jadi ada apa kau memenggilku ke sini** K-I-B-A-KUN**?" Tanya Naruto dengan menekan nama Kiba

"Yah, tidak ada yang sepesial sih. Aku cuma mau ketemu aja sama kamu Naru-Chan !"

"Ck, aku kira kamu ada apa. Ternyata Cuma mau ketemuan aja ya."

"Iya , benar"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan mu? Apakah masih datar seperti dulu?"

"Yah begitulah. Aku lagi cari kesibukan nih."

"Oh, begitu ya." Respon Kiba singkat. "Kalau begitu kamu mau kerjaan tidak?" tawar kiba.

"Eh, kerjaan apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jadi pelayan." Jawab Kiba dengan santai

"HAH PELAYAN? Kiba yang benar saja, Aku ini lulusan terbaik di Harvard University." Tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula aku juga kerja di sana kok!"

"Kamu kerja jadi pelayan?" Tanya Naruto heran. " memangnya Inuzuka Corp sudah bangkrut, sampai-sampai kamu jadi pelayan?" kening Naruto berkerut.

"Tidak kok. Yah aku hanya bersenang-senang saja di sana. Lagi pula di sana tidak hanya ada aku saja kok." Jawab Kiba dengan tenang.

"Tidak hanya kamu, memangnya ada siapa saja?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ada Gaara, Shikamaru Senpai, Neji Senpai, Sasori Senpai, Deidara Senpai, Sakura, dan Ino."

"Wow banyak sekali. Bahkan Gaara pun sampai ikut."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiba santai. "Jadi bagaimana tawaranku, kamu mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Baiklah aku ikut." Jawab Naruto. "Eh, kalian semuakan orang kaya, kenapa malah jadi pelayan di café sih?"

"Akan ku beri tahu, tapi tidak di sini"

In other palace.

Saat ini Namikaze Kyuubi sedang dilanda kegalauan luar biasa. Pasalnya ia bermimpi bahwa tadi malam ia di datangi sesosok makhluk yang tidak di kenalnya dan parahnya lagi dalam mimpi itu pipi mulus nan halusnya di elus-elus oleh makhluk tidak di kenal itu. Tetapi yang paling di ingatnya adalah mata merah darahnya yang memikat itu.

"Ck. Siapa sih orang itu?" Tanya Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini Kyuubi sedang ada di ruang keluarga. Ia berdiri sambil berjalan bolak balik dengan tangan kanan yang bersedekap dan tangan kiri yang memegangi dagunya-berpose berpikir-.

"Coba saja aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas."

Sayangnya perdebatan dengan diri sendiri itu harus terhenti karena sebuah berita.

'Permirsa telah di temukan seorang pria yang telah tewas di sebuah jembatan yang berlokasi di dekat Distrik 12. Pria tersebut di temukan tewas dini hari tadi oleh seorang pejalan kaki. Tidak ditemukan adanya tanda-tanda kekerasan yang terjadi, akan tetapi disekitar tubuh korban terdapat banyak bulu burung gagak. Telah diduga bahwa tersangka pembunuhan ini adalah siluman gagak. . .'

"Hah jaman gini masih ada ya siluman?" Tanya Kyuubi heran."Ya… aku tidak peduli juga pada aku bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, mendingan main ke rumah Shukaku aja ah." Kyuubi-pun bergegas bersiap-siap dan langsung pergi ke rumah Shukaku.

Shukaku Home.

Di rumah Shukaku, lebih tepatnya kamar Shukaku terlihat dua orang lelaki yang sedang sibuk. Shukaku sibuk dengan buku novel misterinya dan Kyuubi sedang sibuk guling-guling di tempat tidur Shukakau.

"Ne~~ Kyuu, kalau kau mau berantakin tempat tidur jangan di rumahku juga kan. Kayak di rumahmu ngga ada tempat tidur aja." Kata Shukakau sambil menahan kekesalannya.

"Shu-kun jangan jahat gitu dong sama Kyuu. Kyuu kesepian kalo di rumah. Naru-_Chan_ lagi pergi sama temannya terus _Kaa-Chan _dan _Tou-Chan _juga lagi pergi, jadi Kyuu cuma sendiri aja di rumah." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada manjanya.

"Kyuu tolong hentikan nada manja mu itu. Kau membuatku merinding Kyuu" Kata Shukaku dengan nada horrornya.

"Hahaha iya iya aku kan cuma bercanda sih." Kata Kyuubi sambil tertawa. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap tembok di depannya dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia terdiam secara tba-tiba. Shukaku yang keheranan dengan tingkah laku Kyuubi yang terdiam dengan tiba-tiba itu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kyuu… hei Kyuu ada apa dengan mu?" kata Shukaku sambil menggoncang-goncang tubuh Kyuubi dengan lumanyan kuat. Kyuubipun tersentak dan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh ah a-ada apa Shu?" jawab Kyuubi dengan tergagap efek dari kekagetannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu melamun begitu sih? Jangan buat aku khawatir dong."

"Maaf. Aku Cuma kepikiran hal aneh aja."

"Hmm hal aneh. Memangnya hal aneh apa?" Tanya Shukaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya …

**FLASHBACK**

(saat perjalanan menuju rumah Shukaku.)

Kyuubi mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Ketika ia sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju rumah Shukaku, la melihat laki-laki ber rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir yang memakai baju dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam dan kulitnya yang putih nyaris pucat yang sedang duduk di sebuah café sendirian dan di temani dengan secangkir kopi dan leleki itu sedang melihatnya dengan seringainya dan juga menatapnya dengan mata beriris obsidian yang tajam. Sejenak Kyuubi terpaku dengan laki-laki itu, namun secepat itu pula ia kembali tersadar akan keterpakuannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Lalu apanya yang aneh hah? Kalau Cuma ketemu orang lalu tersenyum kan hal yang biasa." kata Shukaku dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, aku juga tahu kalau begitu." Jeda sejenak, "Tapi aku merasa orang itu mirip dengan orang yang ada dalam mimpiku Shuu." Jelas Kyuubi.

"Hmm tunggu dulu, Kayaknya aku kenal sama orang itu." Shukaku menjawab dengan ragu.

"Oh ya, memangnya orang itu siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan penasaran.

"Sepertinya dia adalah….

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

author note:

hai minna-san. Ichi Come Back, hehehe maaf ya updatenya fic ini sudah selesai dari lama banget. Kurang lebih ada dua buan yang lalu deh. Dan rencananya akan di publishbulan agustus tanggal 12, akan tetapi malah molor lama banget dari apa yang direncanakan.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah pada mau baca fic ichi yang amburadul ini. Dan selanjutnya makasih buat Akihiko Fujiwara-Sensei yang sudah membantu ….

Riview please J

terimakasih, Chinatsu Ichihara


End file.
